Echo
by rkoviper
Summary: A fatal tragedy strikes two young lovers, and just when they thought they were going to lose one another for good – their souls reunite with each other in their own private eternal Heaven. [one-shot]


**Echo **

_**Summary: **A fatal tragedy strikes two young lovers, and just when they thought they were going to lose one another for good – their souls reunite with each other in their own private eternal Heaven. [one-shot]_

**A/N: **Two words, actually, a person. One man. Enter: Justin Timberlake, and you get this one-shot. At the end, I'll elaborate on what I mean when I say JT. It's quite a long lengthy one-shot, as if to fit the theme of "Justin Timberlake" and his lovely 7-8 minute songs. I have a reason for this, I wanted to establish a relationship between Eve and Randy, I wanted to make it REAL in a sense, that's why it's kind of long.

Besides, diving STRAIGHT into what's going to happen that would just be - bad on my part. No one wants that. So of course I had to add some romance!

Just a side note: This in no way represents my religious beliefs. I am a Christian, and I believe there's a place for everyone in Heaven or Hell. I'm writing this for entertainment purposes only and if I offend anyone on the subject of a "private Heaven" then I apologize. I just want to clear that up because I know religion is such a touchy issue._  
><em>

* * *

><p>The beach.<p>

The sand, the clear blue sky, the sun, the waves, the beautiful shades of blue in the water, ... and the way how the sand beneath her curled against her toes comfortably, Eve Torres sighed deeply in satisfaction, as she stared out into the horizon. She always enjoyed the beach, it was always so stunning to her, not to mention, she enjoyed interacting with others during their beach like activities. Whether it be an arousing game of beach volleyball, or running around in the waves. She _loved _it. In fact, moving to a beach house with her boyfriend Randy Orton, was one of her many dreams. Of course, you had to work toward getting a beach house, which is something she (or Randy) couldn't exactly afford _yet_, but Randy, seeing as how he wanted to make Eve's dream come true, went out of his way to rent out a beach house for their getaway vacation.

When he told her of the vacation plans, and how he was able to rent out a vacation home at a good price, Eve was ... more surprised than ecstatic as Randy thought her to be.

* * *

><p><em>Previously... <em>

_"Really? You rented a beach house?" Eve asked again, her face in a state of shock when her boyfriend informed her of the news. They stood together in an apartment home in St. Louis, Missouri. Both Randy and Eve had been living together for a while now, and their relationship from that point on couldn't get any better. Any other couple would've struggled when it came to a point and time where one would move in with a mate, but Randy and Eve, they grew fond of the living arrangement._

_Even if there were some disagreements between them, they didn't let petty arguments stop them from being together. _

_Looking at the beautiful brunette, in a dazed state of shock, Randy couldn't help but chuckle at her. She is adorable, he thought to himself as he reached over to cup her face into both of his hands, making her beautiful green orbs stare into his electric blue ones. _

_"Exactly as I said. I always knew that you wanted to experience living in a beach house alongside a beach - and you know - since I couldn't give it to you for yours to keep forever - I thought I would rent it out for you and I, for our vacation." Randy smiled at her gently. "It's in Barbados - the beach house I rented. Thankfully I know a friend that was able to help me rent it out for a good price." _

_Eve hit his chest, as if to confirm that this was no dream - that this was real - and she didn't wake up sleeping in a bed. "Are you serious?!" _

_"Yes, Eve. We're going on a vacation - and you're going to live out the dream you always had with me - for a few days." Randy said to her again, looking straight into her eyes, giving no sign that he was playing a joke on her. Eve let out a gasp. _

_"Randy - I - I don't even know what to say! I - don't even know where to start!" Eve cried out in disbelief. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend went to great lengths to finally giving her what she always dreamed of experiencing at least once. Randy's face broke into a wide smile, as he finally got the reaction he wanted out of his girlfriend. _

_"How about with a deep breath? And then a suitcase to pack?" A suitcase appeared onto the table, being presented with ease by Randy, and further confirming to her that they were going on a vacation. _

_Seeing this, Eve nearly lost it. She jumped onto her boyfriend, and wrapped herself around his strong figure in an embrace. "Randy! I can't believe you did this for me!" _

_"Of course. It's rare when someone is given a chance to live out their dream anyway, and if anyone were to give you that chance, it has to be me. Because I will give you anything to make you happy." _

_"No - you don't. You don't have to do anything for me. I don't deserve it all." _

_"But I want to. That's what being with you does to me. You are my heart - my soul. I love you, Eve, and there's nothing I that I want more than to see you happy. It makes me happy." _

_"Randy..."  
><em>

_No words had to be said from Eve, because the pressing of her lips against Randy's was enough for him. _

_I love you._

* * *

><p>"There you are." Eve turned her attention away from the horizon, to see Randy approaching her from behind, clutching onto a small box that rested well behind the protection of his hands. Looking at the box, Eve concluded that it didn't fit the designs of an engagement ring. She sighed in relief, although she would've been more than happy to be married to Randy one day, she figured it'd be best for them to take their relationship just one step at a time.<p>

"Enjoying the view?" He asked stepping next to her, and join her in staring out into the horizon.

"Yes. It's really beautiful out here." Eve smiled softly to herself, and Randy, turned to look at her again. She didn't meet his gaze, she was still staring out into the distance, unaware of his watchful eye. The sunlight hit Eve in a way that emphasized her beauty. Her green eyes sparkled, and her brown curly hair glistened, reflecting the sun's rays. He didn't need nature to remind him how beautiful Eve was, because she was already that good looking without nature making her features even more intoxicating.

Nonetheless, she was a goddess, basking and bathing in the sunlight.

"You are beautiful." Randy commented. Eve flushed greatly, as he presented her with the small box he'd been carrying on his way up here.

"I have something for you."

He took off the lid of the box, and inside sat a beautiful shell necklace with a gold chain. With a closer look, Eve saw the soft and delicate, light purple, pink, and yellow colors coated on the shell, giving the charm an essence of a real shell that could be found on any beach on any normal day. The rough edges around it also gave off that same essence, and it amazed Eve to see how incredibly detailed the shell charm was. Gold was encased around the heart of the shell, and she followed the gold pattern around the base of the shell - leading up to the gold chain that sparkled in the sunlight.

Eve looked up at Randy in awe. "It's beautiful."

"Fit for a beach goddess." Randy joked lamely. Eve hit him on the chest playfully, and he took out the necklace to wrap it around her neck.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Randy." Eve commented. She held the shell charm in her fingers, holding it close to her heart.

"You're perfect." Randy kissed the top of her head, then her lips. "And it's nothing. But we should go do something." Eve kissed him in response, pulling back to look at him suspiciously.

"Like what?"

"Like this!" A cold sensation hit Eve, as Randy splashed her with some beach water.

"Are you kidding me? Do you really think that I'm going to let you get away with _that?_" Eve was no punk, no matter how much Randy might put an innocent front about it, she was going to get him back.

"Get your ass back here!" Eve threw her fist up, and gave chase to her boyfriend who was no seen sprinting down the beach. Eve used as much strength, and as much stamina as she could to try and catch up with him, but he was _way _too fast. The two of them ran up and down the beach, laughing and goofing off with each other.

"You can't run forever!" Eve screamed at him.

"Neither can you!" He called back, laughing. They ran until the both of them couldn't run anymore. However, to Eve's surprise, Randy was the one who slowed his pace first. As soon as he did this, Eve took advantage of the opportunity, and ran to tackle Randy on the ground.

"Whoa!" They fell, Randy being the first to hit the sand, and Eve straddling him.

She smirked down at him, striking a victory pose. "Haha! I win."

He smiled back up at her. "No, I win."

Pushing Eve off of him, Randy got up from where he sat to stand on his two feet. Eve looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you up to - hey!" She was interrupted when Randy reached down to hook his arms underneath her legs and back, to pick her up marriage style. With easy effort, he carried her back to the beach house.

* * *

><p>"That was not fair. You caught me off guard." Eve pouted, as Randy carried her to the bedroom. Randy scoffed at her, before smirking playfully at the brunette beauty.<p>

"And with that football tackle, you didn't?!" He asked her incredulously. "When did you learn how to do that, anyway?"

"No where. I just know things." She smiled playfully at him.

"Yeah, right, and my name is Albert Einstein." Randy remarked sarcastically.

"But it's not."

"Yeah, and just like how you 'know things', you don't."

"Shut up."

He sat put her down, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Aw, but you love me, don't you?" His hands traveled down to hold her at her waist, pulling her toward him. Eve thought she could use this to her advantage, so she played with him.

"I guess..." Eve teased him with a smile. Randy looked at her, an eyebrow slightly perched at the young woman.

"You guess? How about I show you how I feel?" His eyes darkened slightly, and a seductive smirk played on his lips. Before she could object, he nuzzled his face into her neck, causing Eve to moan slightly. At that moment, she could feel his smirk grow against her skin, and he laughed a little.

"See? I told you, I win."

"You're such a tease."

Before either of them had a chance to speak, their lips were captured in another kiss, forceful and passionate. Eve threw her arms around his neck, raking her hands through some of his hair, and his arms snaked around her form to push her body against his. When her hands traveled down to his chest, Randy delicately held her face upward, allowing his tongue better access to her mouth and massage hers gently.

The soft moan that escaped her lips caused him to grip onto her thighs, a firm grip was enough for Eve to jump on him, wrapping her legs around him for him to continue his travel with her toward the bed. He lied her down, and Eve pulled him down with her to make sure she collapsed on him. He hovered over her for a moment, before he went back to nuzzling her neck, giving her butterfly kisses.

"I - I can't hold back -" He whispered.

"Don't. I don't want you to - " Eve whispered to him.

With that being said, the removal of their clothes, and the loud pleasurable moans from each of them took over their night completely.

It's times like this where her and Randy's relationship would grow stronger, the bond that they share with each other would become almost unbreakable. As far as this vacation goes, and the rest of her life, Eve was sure that nothing can ever come between her and Randy.

* * *

><p>Warm ... and <em>heavenly. <em>Randy woke up with his face nuzzled into Eve's gorgeous brown locks of her hair. Events of last night replayed in his mind, and only then that he realized that he wished the night could last for an eternity. It had been Eve's first time, which explained why he was reluctant to give in to making love to his girlfriend, but even then, Eve was still willing to try.

He loved her for that. The fact how she was willing to try _anything _with him, probably explained the growing feeling in his heart, that one special place that Eve, and _only_ Eve held.

_She is amazing. _

When Randy saw Eve stirring in her sleep, he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep while Eve sat up fully in bed. The covers fell from her chest, and she turned around to sit at the edge, and began to stretch. It was their last day here in Barbados, and it was time to head back to their apartment home in St. Louis.

Her daily routine of getting up to start her day was interrupted, when suddenly she was being pulled back down onto the bed, and enveloped back into the warmth of Randy's arms.

"Someone's being a little clingy," Eve said in amusement.

"Not uh. I just don't want you to leave me."

"That's _being _clingy."

"Nope. It's not, I can't help if I am though. You're my teddy bear."

Eve slapped his chest, playfully. "You're such a dork."

Randy smiled at her. "And? You love me for that though, so I don't care."

_No lies, there. It's adorable. _Eve admitted to herself silently. She wasn't about to admit that to him out loud, that would only add to the fire Randy has burning behind his eyes.

"Come on, we need to make the plane so we can go home." Eve insisted.

Randy let out a huff. "Alright, if you insist."

The two got up, dressed themselves, and prepared for their long trip back to the St. Louis.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving back into the United States, Randy and Eve settled in a car, Randy being in the driver's seat, and Eve taking the place next to him in the passenger seat. The two of them talked, joked, and enjoyed themselves while making other plans to complete their week of vacation.<p>

"I think it's time for me to finally repay you." Eve commented.

"Repay me?"

"Yes. You're always doing stuff for me, I think it's fair that I treat you."

"Nonsense. The best thing you could ever give to me is you being you. When I'm with you I don't need anything else. You're my everything, Eve." Randy told her simply, shrugging off the comment as if he didn't hear it.

"You're too good to me. Sometimes I don't think I deserve all that you do for me."

"You deserve the finer things, and I do too, but I don't need that if I'm with you."

Eve smiled to herself, looking up to stare off into road. When she did this, immediately she knew that something was off. There was a truck up ahead of them that carried a bunch of metal poles on it's top, swerving in front of them slightly. Judging by it's materials on it's top, Eve assumed that the poles were materials used for some sort of construction job.

"Randy, do you see that? T - That truck?"

Randy's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and his eyes widened at the truck in front of him. "That's a drunk driver."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Do you have your seat belt on?"

"Yes." Eve answered, trembling slightly. "What are we going to do? What happens if we -"

"Shh. It's alright, Eve. Just _do not _take off your seat belt."

However, this proved to be of no help, because suddenly, the truck in front of him stopped, crashing into another car that was up in front of the truck. The abrupt seizing of the large vehicle in front of Eve and Randy, caused two metal poles to slide away from the truck, and toward their car. The poles came at them at such a tremendous speed, there wasn't enough time for them to unhitch themselves from their seats to move out of the way.

The poles came crashing into the windshield, brutally impaling both Randy, and Eve to their car seats. One of the poles pierced into Randy's upper chest, right below his left shoulder. Blood spewed from his mouth at the impact, and the pain was unbearable. Eve was stabbed in her lower abdomen, the impact suddenly causing her to gasp for air, while blood came out of her mouth as well.

"E - Eve..." Randy turned his head slightly, and his heart shattered at the sight of his love in pain. What was once a beautiful woman was now a victim, dying right next to him. Her chin dripped of blood coming from out of her mouth, and she could see the tears building within her eyes. Apart of him wanted to cry for her, but crying wasn't going to help any of them stay alive.

"I - I love you..." Eve mumbled to Randy, struggling to take her breath. He could see that her breathing started to fumble, and seeing this Randy knew her time was running out. He trembled at the sight.

"D - Don't leave." Randy reached over to take her hand into his. Eve looked at him with tears in her eyes, she was trembling, her pulse was faltering. He tried to comfort her, giving her a squeeze of reassurance but that didn't stop or slow down their time.

His dying pleas, and his comfort didn't stop her from taking her last breath. She settled herself back, ignoring the pain that came along with it, and closed her eyes. Her hand went limp in Randy's, and that meant the one thing Randy feared of ever happening to her. She was dead. No question about it. He didn't have to try and check, he just - knew.

He looked at her when he saw her other free hand clutching her chest. The shell necklace he gave her, she was holding onto it. She must've had some grip on it because when she died, her hand never removed itself from her chest.

Randy held back his tears, and began to mourn for the loss of his lover. He didn't care for his life when the pole struck him, he cared more so about Eve's. If there was some way to save her, he would've done it - and he would've died in the process. But now, this wasn't the case, he felt so sorry, so guilty for not being able to do anything to help her in her state.

He glanced back slightly to measure the height of the pole. It was long. The pole went from the truck, through him, and the car seat and out from the back window of the car. He turned around, sat back and sighed. There wasn't anything he could do to try to remove the pole, as far as he was concerned, he was stuck. Besides, he didn't want to leave Eve - dead or alive - it didn't mattered to him. He was _going _to stay with her regardless.

It didn't take long for Randy to finally fall to his death. With another sigh, he looked to where his hand still held onto Eve's. He didn't want to die, dying meant never being able to see her again - even if she was dead. If he lived, he'd be given the chance to cherish the memories the two of them spent.

But he couldn't do it. He let go of her hand, letting it fall to his side, and accepted his death.

* * *

><p><em>She was floating. <em>

_Her body was suspended in the water, sinking down to meet it's blue ocean floor. Blood from her wound escaped effortlessly, but soon, the blood began to slow it's pace. Eve felt her bloody wound heal itself up in the water, and she opened her eyes when she realized that she felt no pain anymore.  
><em>

_**What - What is this place?** _

_She was - in the water? But how? The last thing she remembered was falling into deep slumber when she and Randy got into that brutal car accident. Car accident? It clicked into place.  
><em>

**_I'm - I'm dead... but how did I end up here? _**

_She looked around in the water, as crystal fragments danced around her sinking body, and suddenly, she found herself smiling in the sight. She always wondered what it would be like to swim deep in beach waters - and maybe that's what this was to her. A private heaven. It had to be - she was already dead, and everything here was so beautiful. It was like Heaven encased itself in the depths of a blue sea._

_She swam around taking in the beautiful sight of the fragments, sparkling, and dancing around her like a ballerinas performing in a ballet. _

* * *

><p><em>He didn't know where he was - he thought that he died. But when he woke up submerged in water, everything changed. The water cleansed and closed up his wound from the car accident, and Randy tried to use this opportunity to try and escape whatever he was caught up into. <em>

_But no matter how far he tried to swim, he was stuck in an endless blue sea. _

_Crystal fragments spun around him, and he looked at it in awe. _

**_Am I dead?_**

_That was the question, as he floated around in the beautiful fragments surrounding him. He started to swim around more to explore this beautiful heaven he woke up into, but stopped when he heard the faint echo of a heartbeat, and someone screaming for him.  
><em>

**_Is that_**_ -_

_He followed the echo, and the sound of screaming for him._

_The screaming was faint - it was so faint he thought it might've been the ocean depths trying to silence the screaming, but he could hear it, nonetheless, and he followed it._

* * *

><p><em>Soon, dread started to take over, because she was the only one here. <em>

**_Randy ... are you here too?_**

_She wondered if he made it out of the car accident alive, and she hoped that he did. But the thought of being away from him, and dying so suddenly, tore her up. She started screaming under the water, but that did little, as the water tried to silence her screaming. She stopped when she heard the faint sound of someone calling her name. **  
><strong>_

**_Eve?_**

**_Who's there?_**

_There was a faint figure approaching her from up ahead of the water. She looked up to stare at the figure eagerly swimming towards her, and as she looked on, she immediately recognized the silhouette of a man, and not just any man - it was Randy! _

**_Randy! _**

**_Eve! _**

_They swam until both of them were happily embracing each other. The crystal fragments brightened at the contact between the two lovers. They broke apart to gawk at each other, neither of them able to believe that they were here with each other. _

**_Eve - I thought I lost you for good. _**

**_I'm here now, aren't I? _**

_They smiled at each other, and Eve looked around at the blue depths and the crystal fragments still dancing around them. _

**_Look at this place, isn't it beautiful?_**

**_Yes, our own private Heaven. _**

_Randy smiled at her as he offered her his hand.  
><em>

**_Come on, let's go to the bottom of the ocean. _**

_Eve gave him her hand, and they both swam to the bottom of the ocean together. _

_If they were going to die, if they were going to fade away in this "Heaven" the two of them shared, then they would fade away together. It seemed much more better than dying the way they did in that car accident.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Just send your heartbeat<em>  
><em> I'll go to the blue ocean floor<em>  
><em> Where they'll find us no more<em>  
><em> On that blue ocean floor..."<em>

**~ Justin Timberlake** "_Blue Ocean Floor_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So obviously, judging by the lyrics here, this was inspired by Justin's song, _Blue Ocean Floor. _I do not own those lyrics. :)

It's a beautiful song, (I highly recommend those who love slow poetic love songs to listen to it) and when I heard it, I had to showcase it's beauty. The song is about finding love through obscurity, and echolocation. And when I thought of obscurity (the state of being unknown or forgotten) I thought of death. I don't know why, seeing as how they're kind of two different things, but that's how this one-shot came to be.

Again, sorry if I offend those with Eve and Randy having their own personal, private, Heaven. Feedback for this (good or bad) is greatly appreciated. Thanks guys for sticking with me throughout this one-shot (which is the longest one-shot I ever wrote by the way.)

Review!


End file.
